


Together Or Not At All

by vortexofdeduction



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: The Star Cult, F/M, Feels, alternate ending to the Ponds' travels with the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vortexofdeduction/pseuds/vortexofdeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory and Amy love eachother. And they love the Doctor, too. They don't want to go. (Alternate ending to the Doctor's travels with the Ponds. Warning: you may cry while reading this. Like, a lot.) This won first place in a competition at The Star Cult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Or Not At All

"For better or for worse, until death do us part." That's what we'd said that day on the altar. The day I married the girl of my dreams. And then we ran off to see the universe with the Doctor. It was a lot of fun, but I worried for Amy. She kept putting her life on the line. I told her if she went on like this, she would suffer sooner or later. But I let her make her choice, because I loved her. Every day, I woke up and thought, "Will Amy be safe?" But I never thought to worry like that about the Doctor.

"Doctor?" I heard Amy say. It was eerily silent, and I worried as to why the Doctor, usually so talkative, would be silent now. "Rory!" she shouted. I came running.  
"What's wrong?" Amy couldn't say anything. She had been moved to tears. I wondered what could possibly have happened. Then I saw him. The Doctor was lying on the floor, unmoving. "What happened?"  
"I don't know, he was like that when I got there."  
"He's dying." I turned around.  
"River? How did you get here?" I asked.  
"I am not River Song, I am a voice interface," she replied coldly.  
"Fine. But what's going on?"  
"The Doctor is dying."  
"How?" Amy asked, finally recovering enough to speak.  
"His heart is failing."  
"But he's got two of them!" I pointed out.  
"Both his hearts are failing. And he has no regenerations left." We were all silent for a moment.

"Is there anything we can do?" I finally asked.  
"He needs a heart transplant. Well, two heart transplants." Amy and I looked at each other. I shook my head.  
"I'm not losing you!"  
"But he's the Doctor! He can't just die!" We both started to cry. After a while, I broke the silence, hurting too much to be quiet.  
"It's always going to be the Doctor with you, isn't it? You promised to spend your life with me, but you care about him more!" I regretted that the moment it was out of my mouth.  
"You know that's not true! I love you, Rory!"  
"Then stay. Stay for me, please." Amy sighed.  
"I can't. I can't just go on with my life, knowing that..." She started sobbing. "that... the Doctor is dead and it's my fault."  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that of you." I tried to keep myself from crying, and to no avail. I turned back to face River. "Is there any other way?" She shook her head. I made my choice. I looked back at River. "What do we need to do?"  
"Just put your hands on him. When you're ready, I'll make the transfer."  
"Together or not at all." Amy placed her hands on the Doctor.  
"Together or not at all."

The Doctor opened his eyes. "What's happening?"  
"You're dying, Doctor. We're saving you." Amy told him.  
"You can't do that!"  
"We can't let you die." I answered.  
"But..."  
"It's time to go." I nodded at River, and we gave our lives to save the Doctor.

It's hard to describe what it feels like to be dead, even though I've done it many times. I don't know quite what happened to me and Amy. It's almost like our minds, too, went into the Doctor. He once told me he never forgets any of his companions. I hope that's true. The lonely man lives on, and we live only in his memory.


End file.
